


MK 14:37-38

by piggybackride (mssileas)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon!Rat, Dom/sub Undertones, Lingerie, M/M, Priest!Mako, Religious Content, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Self-Stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssileas/pseuds/piggybackride
Summary: "Watch and pray so that you will not fall into temptation. The spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak."A priest of all people should know to take this verse by heart. But Mako is far beyond caring at this point.





	MK 14:37-38

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm back from a short break with this little piece of smut - I really wanted to try my hand at priest!Mako and [Isaac](https://isaacclarkex.tumblr.com/) delivered a wonderfully inspiring fanart that made me sit down at last and give it a go. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Makooo~”

The raspy voice always proceeded the demon’s appearance, whispering at the priest from the shadows. He always appeared at dusk, when the last daylight was but a faint stripe painting the priest’s sparse and functional bedroom. During winter season, this meant he came early, bringing with him a scent of burning cinders and sudden warmth that flooded the room, chasing off the chill that crept through the walls.

The priest did not pay it any attention, not yet. Only the faintest smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, lost in the gloom surrounding him. Instead, Mako’s dark eyes stayed fixed on his own reflection in the mirror, fastening his collar and draping the black fascia over his shoulders. The demon was too early, and Mako was quite sure he knew, but the creature made it a point to dwell here every minute it could.

He did not so much step from the shadows as grow out of them: tall and lanky, with fiery red skin that Mako knew to be unnaturally hot to the touch, his eyes glowing bright yellow from pits of black. “Do you think it suits me?” the demon giggled behind him, a sound full of mania and exhilaration.

Mako turned around, this time not bothering to hide the smile on his broad face. Even in the sparse remaining daylight, the black silk clearly stood out from the demon’s bright red skin - the gangly creature stretched on Mako’s bed as if it was his own, the blackened, burned right arm leaving traces of soot on the snow-white linens. They’d be gone in the morning, much as the demon himself. Mako’s gaze followed slim, red fingers in their wake, across a bra that was not much more than two flimsy pieces of cloth covering hardening nipples, held together by thin straps across the demon’s shoulders and his back, further down a toned, flat stomach. A silky garter belt wrapped around a waist so narrow the priest could almost fit around it with his two broad hands. Garter straps were attached it to black stockings, decorated with a strip of lace two fingers wide at the top. Mako took in all those details, before long, sharp fingernails traced along the bulge in the matching panties. They weren’t made to fit males, leaving him to glimpse at the demon’s half-hard cock spilling from the sides.

“You truly are an utterly sinful creature,” Mako said, shaking his head as he broke away from the view to light the candles. They painted the room with a soft, orange glow that caught in the demon’s hair - shimmering eternally in gold, whereas time had turned Mako’s to silver. “Do you even know what you’re wearing?”

“Yesss,” the demon hissed joyfully. “Saw it in the glossy book. The one you took from the boys last week.”

Mako had to chuckle. He had actually confiscated an erotic magazine from two of his confirmation students, scolded them more for bringing this with them to church of all places instead of owning it - teenagers were curious, he was not so much a stranger to the world to forget that, but he did not like the blatant disrespect. He had taken it, thrown it in a drawer in his desk and then completely forgotten about it, so little did he care for the pretty faces and swelling curves of young women in delicate underwear.

“Then you may have noticed that only women wear lingerie. You are a male.”

The demon laughed, rolling onto his stomach and raising his hips suggestively. “No I am not. I could be a female too, or neither of those things. But I wanted to be like you, because you like it.”

Mako didn’t even question how the little devil came to know this. If he was sure about one thing, than that he had never confessed the nature of his affections to a soul, neither living nor dead. Not even before the vow of celibacy had rendered it meaningless. But seeing right through the disguises and veilings of human desires to their ugly, shameful core was the one thing demons did best, after all, there was no point in denying it.

The priest did like the tall, shapely body, all slim limbs and athletic muscles, for how it was similar to his own in design as well as for yet how different it was to Mako’s broad, round figure both. He assumed none of this was a coincidence. Still, now was not the time to give in to him.

Besides, the lusty little creature did not seem to require much of Mako’s assistance besides his attention, not with how he writhed on the bed, rubbing at the steadily growing bulge through his silky panties. His tail flicked impatiently, reminding Mako of a cat ready to pounce at its prey, and not for the first time the man had to fight the impulse to pull at it, playfully, teasingly. He knew how sensitive it was, how that touch served to have the demon growling and whining at the same time in an instant, but he had a church full of people to attend to - his precious flock of human sheep he had sworn to protect from vile creatures such as the one who spread his legs even further now. The demon’s pointy nose was buried in Mako’s pillow, and even if it had possessed the necessary sense of decency to hide its arousal from taking in the priest’s lingering scent, it wouldn’t have made use of it.

"If you know me so well, you should know I don't have time to indulge you now," Mako said. If anything, the calmness in his deep voice just served to make the creature writhe even more impatiently, whining unhappily in the back of its throat. The sound only mimicked something human, but underlying Mako could hear a soft growl echoing inside his own head.

"Leave them be," the demon hissed, claw-like fingers trailing further over swollen balls that stretched the silk panties almost to the point of bursting at the seams, only to rub against the soft spot right behind them. "They do not need you, Mako," he gasped. "Not as much as I need you." The demon's bright, glowing eyes were pleading him to stay, to forsake his community and instead give in to his most primitive desires, all of which he knew the faithless deviant would grant him happily. Mako wouldn't even have to ask – just receive. "I made myself so pretty for you, too. I know you like it, you don't have to deny it."

The priest smiled. So that's what all of this was about. The demon figured he could make Mako forget about his duties as much as about his vows, dressed up like this, presenting himself on a silver platter and making it so tempting to keep the doors locked, slip out of his robes and join him for another night of sinful, carnal pleasure. Impatient little devil. "You will wait. You are a lost cause, as am I most likely, but there's still souls out there who can be helped to stay on God's righteous path and I will not let them go astray."

"Do not say His name!" the creature spat, taking its hand off its own body only to grab for the pillow as if to throw it at the priest – but Mako was quicker.

The priest grabbed a fistful of golden hair, pulling the demon back into an awkward, half-sitting position, trapping him between the arousal of finally being touched in _some_ way at least and the repulsion from the rosary beads wrapped around a thick wrist. It made the demon squirm and struggle in Mako's grip, stirring some dark, depraved arousal somewhere deep in his gut that he both hated and craved at the same time. "Behave, Jamison." The demon fell very still at the use of his name – not his real name, but the one Mako had given him – staring at Mako with blown eyes and a desperate expression stuck on his face. "Behave, or I will ban you once and for all."

It was an empty threat, but the trick was to not make it sound like a real one. The demon whined and snarled and growled, baring his fangs while not daring to touch the priest as long as he was protected by his sacred charms even though he wanted to, until finally he went awfully limp. He dramatically fell back on the bed as soon as Mako let go of him, curling up into a heap of misery – although one that still very much rubbed and writhed against the bunched up blanket between his legs. Really, if there was any way to make the demon lose interest in his own arousal for good, Mako hadn't found it yet.

"You're so mean, I hate you, I hate you...," the demon babbled into soot-stained sheets. Mako had to resist to pet him soothingly and see him struggle some more as he had to fight not to flinch from the touch he craved so much when it just brought him discomfort. It would have been fun to watch the lusty creature be stuck in its dilemma for a while longer, but Mako had other matters to attend to – he would have the rest of the night to play with the little devil in his bed.

"No, you don't. Now be good, I'll be back soon."

Making sure the chalk drawn seal on his door that kept the demon from straying from his bedroom into the sanctuary was whole and intact, while ignoring the increasing moaning and whining, Mako left the poor neglected thing to itself.

Up on the chancel, looking at the handful of familiar people that regularly attended the evening mass, wrapped in the soothing smells of incense and the chill of cold stone, Mako felt like a different person. Here, he felt most at ease with himself and the world, confident in every move and word, calm in body and soul. Sometimes he thought he had no right to feel that way, knowing how often he gave in to desires that went against the very nature of what he had been taught and what he was still preaching day after day after day. But the ugly truth of how he found himself entangled in lanky limbs, enveloped in searing heat, naked and sweaty and hungry, so hungry – it did not exist here. Here, he was a man of God before his community, here he was a guide, a trusted advisor, the very connection to His Holy Kingdom, and he still reveled in it.

Mako lifted his arms, palms facing up, and people followed his order, rising from their seats. He smiled. " _Let us pray._ "

-

Mako made sure the church was completely empty after mass before returning to his own rooms, frowning when he already heard soft moaning sounds through the closed wooden door. Really, that little deviant could not take his hands off himself even for a minute, he thought, shaking his head as he stepped into the room – and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that was presented to him.

The fiery demon had probably never left his bed, still face down in Mako's pillow and ass up, barely noticing the interruption because he was so busy _actually fucking himself with his own tail_. It was easily the most lewd thing Mako had ever seen him do, and he had seen a lot of the demon's depraved shenanigans, but this took it to a whole other level. Panties pushed aside just far enough to leave his hard, leaking cock dangle freely between his thighs, his tail pushed into his sopping wet hole over and over again in sharp, steady thrusts that made the demon gasp happily. Mako felt a sudden wave of heat crash over him, and his hand felt concerningly unsteady when he closed the door behind him.

"Jamison -"

"No," the creature moaned, muffled by the pillow he was still smushing his face into. "Go away... I don't need you... can do it myself..."

Mako found it hard to argue with that, because the demon actually _could_ , so instead he slipped the rosary off his wrist, followed by the fascia and the heavy black robe, while barely taking his eyes off of the view before him. The garter straps angrily dug into red skin, but the demon didn't seem to mind, lost in the blissful arousal he brought on himself. Only when the mattress dipped behind him did he peek over his shoulder, face slack and messy with sweat and drool on his chin. "Go away," he said again, but his voice was quivering already when a broad hand stroked down his back and over his firm ass, a curious thumb tracing the skin of his slick hole, stretched around the intruding appendage.

"You have no patience," Mako scolded him, but it sounded too soft and too intrigued, and the slim body shivered under the intimate touches. It made the demon's rhythm falter at last, and Mako could feel him push back, eager to get more, always so eager and so, so tempting. Usually, Mako did not jump into this situations like that – he liked the game they played, liked to make the demon tremble and beg and whimper before he'd give in, as if they both didn't know that he always gave in at the end, but this time he couldn't stand the thought of waiting a minute longer. "Come on, let me take over," he mumbled, caressing slim, muscular thighs through silky stocking. Mako leaned in to place an almost chaste kiss on one ass cheek, before diving in and licking over his taint in a broad sweep of his tongue, making the demon whine in desperation.

His tail slipped from his body with a wet sound that tickled Mako in all the right places, and then he closed his lips over the soft, pliant hole and pushed in his tongue without meeting any resistance. He always felt so _filthy_ doing this, but he loved it all the same, licking and teasing and tasting traces of salt and ash and the demon's own slick until he felt drunk from it. The little heathen just moaned and gasped through the assault, pushing his greedy ass back and fumbling blindly until a black hand found its way into Mako's hair, leaving soot stains on his cheek and neck in its wake.

There was no fight left in the demon's body when Mako finally pulled back, flipping him onto his back with well-practiced ease. Long legs obediently spread open for him, and Mako could barely hear any of the pleas that fell from the demon's lips when he lined up his own hard cock that ached so badly to be inside that warm, wet hole and fuck until he forgot that he was supposed to be a servant of God and not a lover of demons. He pulled the panties aside just far enough so they wouldn't get in the way, and shoved himself in to the hilt in a single push, making Jamison cry out in soul-wrecking pleasure. Jamison, his Jamison, who insisted it was a stupid human name and still melted into submission whenever the priest would call him that, who pretended he had just picked out Mako as his mate per chance when they actually both knew that all demons missed the Maker that had abandoned them, and Mako was as close as he would ever get to feel His grace again. As if it was to be found in the way they came together, in feverish arousal, fucking like mere animals, grabbing and pulling at each other like drowning men, but like this drowning felt so, so sweet.

The demon felt hot enough to burn him inside out, and still Mako couldn't stop, holding onto slim hips and rutting into the tight body in the most primal instinct known to mankind, pulling a string of cries and moans from the writhing creature as it was being split open by his cock.  
There was nothing Mako could do to hurt him - the red-skinned devil loved nothing more than to be taken apart like this, babbling and gurgling and crying out in ecstasy, clawing at Mako’s skin as if to pull him in even deeper. He was as slick as he needed to be, stretching more easily for the priest’s thick cock than any human ever could, and Mako always found him so beautiful with his wispy, golden hair sticking to sweaty skin and his too prominent features twisting in the throes of passion. He assumed the possessive affection he felt during those moments was the real sin in everything he did here. It wouldn’t happen this once, it wasn’t a slip-up or a mistake. The claim he held over the fallen creature was intoxicating. The demon was so shamelessly needy, starved for any kind of attention, so grateful any time Mako touched or kissed or fucked him - 

It ended almost as quickly as it had begun, both too worked up from Jamison’s version of foreplay to last any longer - cum splattered over a flat belly and a bra that had slipped too far up the demon's chest as it actually had nothing to hold on to but the tiniest swell of pecs. Mako followed right behind with a deep groan that broke free from some dark place inside of him, filling the twitching hole until he had nothing more to give and slumping over the lanky body when his muscles gave out. The demon didn’t mind all of the priest’s weight on top if him, firmly embracing him with slim arms, silk-clad legs still wrapped around his wide hips. Jamison contently nuzzled his face into Mako’s chubby neck and cheek, quietly giggling in lazily bubbling euphoria. 

Sometimes Mako thought it was exactly this moment, where he felt so deeply satisfied and exhausted and curiously _loved_ in the demon's arms, that had him let the little devil come back night after night after night. Because he had never felt this way serving God in over two decades of his life, and even now, when he wanted to feel guilty about what he had done, he couldn't. Instead, he softly stroked golden hair, feeling the demon purr beneath him, and he knew it would happen again. 

Mako laughed quietly into red, hot skin. "You do look very pretty in lingerie."

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, guys, thanks for reading!
> 
> Here's the [fanart](https://isaacclarkex.tumblr.com/post/178277022630) that inspired this fic, I hope I could do it justice because man I just love that slutty little demon <3
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you found that enjoyable :)
> 
> You can also come hang out at my [tumblr](https://piggyofoz.tumblr.com/)! (NSFW version [here](https://piggyofoz-nsfw.tumblr.com/).)  
> 


End file.
